Next to You
by evildictatoroftaste
Summary: Set after 2x12 Profiler, Profiled. Derek comes back from Chicago and Penelope wants to make sure her best friend is okay.  Sucky summary. My first CM/MG fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Hey everyone! This is my first time writing a Criminal Minds story so I'm sorry if some things seem weird or out of character! I just started watching Criminal Minds about a month ago so I'm a newbie in this fandom. I fell in love with this show and Penelope/Garcia when I watched an episode of season 6 and from then on I'm obsessed with this show and especially this perfect couple! :) I'm planning on catching up with all the past seasons, I've already watch Season 1, 2 & 3 and while I was watching Season 2 Episode 12 Profiler, Profiled this idea came to my mind and it didn't go away until I wrote it. So this is what I think happened after the episode, I think this is going to be a two-shot but I'm still thinking about it! Okay I'm going to stop babbling now and let you read! I hope you like it! :)_

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything. Criminal Minds, the gorgeous Penelope Garcia and the chocolate god Derek Morgan belong to Jeff Davis and CBS!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

Penelope was sitting in Derek's desk waiting for the team to arrive from Chicago. JJ called her a few hours ago to tell her they were in their way to the airport and they would arrive at the BAU in a couple of hours so she waited for them. She needed to see her Hot Stuff, she haven't talk to him since the day before he left to Chicago for his mom's birthday and all she knew about him were the things JJ or Prentiss told her but they weren't enough, she needed to see him, to know how he was, she wanted to be there for him for whatever he needed because she knew that with the team he would act like everything was fine when it was really not. She also knew that she would be the only one he would talk to and that was if he wanted or was ready to talk because he was used to hide his feelings deep inside him and never talk about them.

She knew Derek Morgan just like she knew herself, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if she didn't saw him at least for a few minutes. She needed to know he was okay or at least okay as he could be after everything that happened to him.

Penelope was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of various footsteps coming her way, she looked up and saw the team, she saw everyone, there was Reid, Prentiss, Gideon, JJ and Hotch but no Derek and she started to get worried.

"Hey Garcia, what are you still doing here?" Prentiss asked as she and JJ stopped in front of Derek's desk.

"Yes Pen, I told you to go home and get some rest"

"I couldn't leave without seeing Morgan" she said "Where is he? Where's my hot stuff?"

"Your hot stuff is on his way home" Prentiss answered "He said he would head straight home and get some rest, you should do the same"

"How is he?" she asked concerned

"He says he's fine" Prentiss said "But you know him better than us so…"

"So he's lying and I think he could use some company" JJ said "You should go see him before you head home"

Penelope nodded "I will, see you tomorrow girls" she took her purse, kissed them on the cheek and rushed out of the BAU towards her car.

The drive to Derek's apartment was short; he lived just twenty minutes away from the office. She parked in front of Derek's apartment, got out of the car and walked to the door; she took the key he have gave her a few months ago and entered to the six floor building then she took the elevator to go to Derek's apartment in the sixth floor. When the elevator doors opened she took a deep breath before walking to his door, she needed to calm down and keep her emotions in check, she would be no help if she broke down crying in his arms like she wanted since she heard the Chicago police have arrested and accused her hot stuff for murder and they thought he was a serial killer. She wanted to cry because she was frustrated that she couldn't be there for him, that she couldn't do anything to help him. She was not the type of girl who sat in a corner to cry but in that moment she couldn't help but feel that way. She took another deep breath and knocked at the door.

Seconds later she heard footsteps coming and the door opened revealing an almost half naked Derek. He seemed surprised to see her but recovered quickly "Baby girl" he smiled "What are you doing here?"

"Hot stuff" she whispered "I waited for you at the BAU but the team told me you came home and I wanted to see you, to know how you were so I came here and…"

"Shh… you're babbling, doll face" he chuckled and opened his arms "Come here" she closed the space between them and hugged him tightly; he closed his arms around her and hugged her back just as tightly. "I missed you so much baby girl" he whispered in her hair.

"I missed you too" she mumbled against his chest and then looked up "Are you okay?"

He chuckled "I'm fine" he said "Why don't you come inside and we can talk?" she nodded and pulled back from his embrace. He stepped aside and let her come inside then shut the door behind her.

They sat in his couch in the living room and Clooney came running towards her, he moved his tail happily and jumped at her. "Hi Clooney" she smiled and petted the dog.

"He loves you and I can't say he loves many people" he smiled as he sat next to her.

"He's such a cutie" she said and looked back at him "So now tell how are you and tell me the truth, you know I can always tell when you're lying"

He sighed "I'm okay baby girl" Penelope just looked at him with an expression that said 'try again' "I'm as okay as I can be, how does that sounds?"

"Want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later" Derek said

"What can I do to help you?"

"There's nothing you can do about this, Baby girl. Why don't we just stay here and watch a movie?" he asked "We haven't done that in a while"

"Sounds good hot stuff"

Penelope rest her head on Derek chest as he started searching for a movie on TV, when he finally did he left the remote control in the side table next to the couch. He put his arms around Penelope and relaxed as they watched the movie. Hours passed and they stayed like that watching movie after movie until Penelope started to feel sleepy, she knew she should go home and get some sleep and let Derek sleep too but she was so comfortable and she felt so safe and peaceful in his arms, she didn't want to move.

The next time Penelope opened her eyes she was moving, she tried to focus and realized she was in Derek's arms, he was carrying her, bridal style. She smiled and relaxed against his arms again, she kissed his cheek lightly and looked at him. "Where are you taking me?"

"To my bed, you need to rest and the couch is not the most comfortable place"

"Are you trying to take advantage of me because I'm groggy?" she asked and heard him chuckle.

"Believe me baby girl, when I finally take advantage of you, you'll be wide awake so you'll be able to remember every single thing I do to you"

She couldn't help but shiver as she heard his words and how low and deep his voice sounded. "Don't make promises you can't keep"

"Who said I was not planning on keeping them?"

For the first time in her life Penelope couldn't tell whether he was just teasing and playing with her or telling the truth, there was something in his voice she couldn't quite place. Soon he got them to his bedroom and placed her in his bed; he took her shoes off and then pulled the covers over her.

He leaned and kissed her forehead before he said "Goodnight baby girl"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm sleeping in the couch"

"No, no way" she said and moved making space for him in the bed. She patted in the space next to her "Come here, I'm not going to take the bed and let you sleep in the couch"

"It's okay sweetness"

"No, come here, there's plenty of place for us"

"Okay" he gave in "Don't you want something more comfortable?"

"Yes please" she smiled as he gave her one of his t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants. She went to the bathroom and changed her clothes; she tied her hair in a messy ponytail and went back to the room. She got into bed and snuggled closer to him, this wasn't the first time they have done this; actually they have done this a couple of times before, when one of them was too tired or drunk to go home.

She looked up and said "Good night hot stuff" she saw him smile and start to lean in and she closed her eyes waiting for him to kiss her forehead like he always did but this time he shocked her pressing her lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered open in shock as he started kissing her; she recovered from her shock as soon as she could and kissed him back. She's wanted to do this for a while now and she was going to enjoy it now that it was finally happening. He brushed his tongue against her bottom lip and she gave him access. His tongue entered her mouth and was greeted with hers, their tongues moved together lazily, exploring each other's mouths.

The kiss was slow and sleepy but sweet and after a few seconds Derek broke the kiss and smiled at her. "Good night baby girl" he mumbled before kissing her forehead.

The last thing Penelope could do right now was sleep; did he really think that she would be able to sleep after he kissed her? After he kissed her like that? She could still feel his lips moving against hers, she still had his taste in her mouth and what does it meant? Did it mean something? Was that just a friendly kiss? No, it couldn't be, friends didn't kiss like that, friends didn't kiss at all. After that she was sure she wouldn't be able to sleep all night, she had too many questions in her mind and she wanted answers.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? Was it goodbad/great? what can i improve? Should I continue or leave it like that?_

_Comments, reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated! :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **Hey guys sorry for the delate, I've been kind of busy so I couldn't update until now! I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews and for been so kind and welcoming me into the fandom! :) Anyway here it's the and final chapter, like I said before this was just going to be a twoshot but I'm planning on writing more penelope/derek fics so don't worry you'll see more from me! :) So read and enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

The next morning she woke up as she felt a pair of lips in her neck and her back was pressed to someone's chest. She opened her eyes and tried to remember where she was, at first she didn't recognize her surroundings but few seconds later she remembered she was in Derek's apartment, sleeping in Derek's bed and the arms around her waist and lips in her neck should be Derek's, she slowly turned her head to the side and he smiled at her. "Good morning baby girl"

"Morning" she mumbled as he pressed his lips to hers for a light kiss. "Mmm" she moaned when he pulled back.

"You want more sweetness?" he chuckled as he leaned and kissed her again, this time the kiss lasted longer and it was slow and passionate and after what seemed like forever they pulled back breathless just looking at each other.

Penelope felt like she was in paradise and she didn't want to ruin the moment but she needed answers. She had to ask him before she started imagining things. "Hot stuff… what does this means?"

"What do you think it means doll face?" he asked back and kissed her again. "I thought you knew what kisses were"

"I'm being serious; something has definitely changed so tell me what changed?"

"What changed is that I finally grew some balls to tell you and show you how I feel"

"How you feel?" she asked shocked

"Yes sweetness" he said and looked straight into her eyes "Baby girl, I have wanted to do this for a long time now, I've wanted to kiss you, to touch you, to be with you but I kept myself in check because I didn't want to ruin this" he motioned between them "Our friendship is too important for me to ruin it and I wasn't sure you felt the same way about me. I know we're always making jokes and flirty comments but I couldn't tell if it was just that, a joke or you were being serious and it scared me that if I did something you wouldn't feel the same way about me and it would be awkward between us and I would eventually lose you"

"You could never lose me hot stuff"

"I know but I was still scared because even if you felt the same way what would happen if I wasn't what you were expecting, what if I disappointed you, I wouldn't be able to deal with that" he said "When I was at the police station in Chicago and Hotch was asking me to tell him everything about me all I could think about was that I wished you were there because you are the only one I can really talk to, the only one I can fully trust and how much I wanted to get out of there and come to see you as soon as possible and take you in my arms because only you can make me feel better. I love you baby girl and I can't imagine my life without you in it"

"I'm not going anywhere" she said, her eyes shining and filled with tears, she smiled widely "I love you too hot stuff"

Derek put his hands in her face and pulled her close; he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. First it was slow, gentle and full of love but then it started to grow intensity as he deepened the kiss, his tongue in her mouth battling with hers for dominance. He moved his hands from her face to her hips and moved her so she was straddling him; she pulled apart with a moan as his hardening member brushed against her warm center and he pulled her down for another passionate kiss. She continued rolling her hips and rubbing herself against his now hard member making Derek groan.

"Baby girl if you keep this I won't be responsible for my actions"

"Who said I wanted you to be responsible?" she arched her eyebrow and bit her lip sexily; he groaned and flipped them making Penelope giggle; she loved the feeling of him on top of her. He went in for another kiss as one of his hands slid behind her shirt. He brushed his hand against the side of her breast; he cupped it on his hand and teased her nipples with his thumbs making her moan as she broke the kiss. He moved and started to kiss her neck as his hands found the hem of her shirt and helped her take it off; he admired her fantastic breast, they didn't even compare to his wildest fantasies.

Penelope's shirt was off now leaving her half naked in front of Derek but he didn't do anything, he just kept staring at her and that was making her feel insecure, she felt an urge to cover herself but fought it hoping he would do anything soon, and he did, he looked up and her and she saw his eyes were darker than ever and full of lust, he had such a predatory look in his eyes that she felt a shiver down her spine.

"Damn baby girl! You're beautiful" he said in such deep, low, lusty voice that just made her want him even more.

She watched him as he rubbed one of her nipples with his thumb and leaned in taking the other in his mouth. She felt his teeth biting her skin, his lips sucking her hardened nipple as his tongue flicked over the sensitive peak; it was all becoming too much. She devolved in a series of moans and groans pulling his head closer and he seemed to like it because he groaned against her skin.

"More… Derek I need more" she said and he started to trail kisses down her body. First he kissed each nipple, then he trailed light little kissed down her stomach and pulled her pants off. Parting her legs, he placed a kiss over her warm center before lapping at her through her panties. He hooked his fingers on the band of her panties and pulled them down her legs slowly as he trailed kissed down her inner thighs driving her crazy. "Stop teasing hot stuff"

Derek smirked at her and took her panties off completely throwing them behind him. He parted her folds and licked her slowly. "Mmm baby girl" he moaned against her center "You're so wet"

"All for you hot stuff"

He groaned and licked her again, he loved her taste, just like Penelope her taste was unique, it was sweet but just a tiny bit salty, it was delicious and addictive, he would never get tired of tasting her; he swirled his tongue against her clit and then bit it gently making her lift her hips trying to get closer to him. "Hm… you like that baby girl?"

"Yes hot stuff, yes I need more please" she didn't care that she was begging, she was close and he was driving her crazy with all the teasing.

"I've been thinking about doing this for a long time now that's happening I'm going to take my time" he groaned as he slid one finger inside her and moaned at how tight she was.

"Oh god" she moaned "You've been thinking about this?"

"Of course baby girl, You drive me crazy" He slowly thrusted his finger in and out of her wet heat a few times before sliding another one, he felt her walls starting to clench around his fingers and he sucked at her clit as he thrusted faster, seconds later Penelope fell over the edge screaming his name. He licked all her juices away before crawled up and kissed her. She could taste herself in his mouth and it made all more erotic, she was still trying to catch her breath but she also wanted to taste him. She used all her strength and flipped them earning a groan from Derek. "Now is momma's time to play" she smirked at him as she helped him take his pants off. Her eyes widened as she saw the big bulge in his blue boxer briefs, she teased him rubbing her hand against it before taking them off too freeing his erection, she looked at him and licked her lips, she couldn't wait to finally taste him.

"See anything you like?" he smirked but she swiped the smirk off his face as she took his head in her mouth, she swirled her tongue around the tip before taking him, every delicious inch of him inside her mouth until she felt his head brushing the back of her throat, then pulled back to the tip, she stroked him with his hand as she played with his head, teasing him just like he have teased her. She started bobbing her head up and down, deep throating him and he started buckling his hips as she continued sucking, her teeth scraping against his shaft and her tongue swirling on his tip every time she pulled back. His hands were on her hair, pulling it back so he could see her face as she sucked at him, he tried to stay as still as he could but it seemed like his hips had a mind of his own, he wanted her to do it her way but the sensations were too much and he couldn't stop his hips from bucking trying to get more friction, he was really close.

"Baby girl, stop… so close" he said in a hoarse voice "fuck… baby girl I'm gonna come" he groaned.

She pulled back and licked the length of his shaft before looking at him "Come for me, hot stuff" she took him back in her mouth and started humming, the vibration felt amazing and all it took was for her to suck hard at his head, swirl her tongue around the tip and cup his balls in her hand before he exploded in her mouth. She took all in her mouth and even licked him clean, he was more turned on than ever, he had just come but he was getting hard again from the sight of her licking his cum from his shaft.

When he recovered from his high he pulled her up "Baby girl that was…" he didn't know what to say, his brain wasn't really functioning after that mind blowing orgasm so he just kissed her.

"I need you Derek" she said when they pulled back. She straddled his hips and rubbed against him both moaning at unison and he pulled her for another kiss. She broke the kiss when she felt him hardening again; she took him in her hand and stroked him until he stopped her hand.

"I want to be inside you the next time I come" he groaned and she nodded and sat up lining him to her entrance, he put his hands on her hips helping her and she guided him deep inside her. She tried to pull back but he kept her there, she was painfully tight, she felt so good around him and he needed a minute to compose himself or it would be over too soon, he took a deep breath and looked at her with lust filled eyes. "Ride me baby girl" he groaned.

Penelope was more than happy to comply; she pulled back only to sink back even further, he filled her completely and made her feel so good. She slowly rocked against him and he helped her keep her balance, soon after he was meeting her thrusts as she rocked faster and rolled her hips, she knew she was really close and her movements faltered as she started to reach that peak and that's when he took control. He flipped them and started to thrust hard and fast inside her, she hooked her legs around his waist letting him sink farther inside, hitting in that delicious spot that drove her crazy, she was so close but then he slowed his movements. He began long, slow strokes, he pulled back all the way to the tip and waited a few seconds before thrusting deep inside of her and then did it all over again, it felt amazing but she was already close and she needed to reach that peak so she started thrusting up, urging him to move faster but he put his hands of her waist and stilled them.

"Faster, Derek… Please I'm close"

But he continued thrusting slowly, it felt good, it really did but she needed more "Derek, I'm so close. Now!" she said more forceful and he complied thrusting harder and faster again, he reached between their bodies and rubbed her sensitive numb with his fingers and just with a flick of his fingers and a few more thrusts she was falling over the edge, his name falling from her lips as she gave into the waves of pleasure.

He didn't stop, he was close too and he continued thrusting as she rode her orgasm. Penelope was surprised to find herself reaching that peak again and she thrusted her hips up meeting his thrust, she put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him for a kiss as she reached that edge again, he fell Penelope's walls clench tightly around his shaft and that was all it took for him to explode inside her.

Derek collapsed on top of Penelope but she didn't care, she loved the feeling of his body on top of hers. He tried to pull back and roll on his back but she didn't let him, she locked her arms around his neck and pulled him for a kiss.

When they broke the kiss he pulled out of her and she whimpered at the loss, he rolled to his back and pulled her in his arms, he kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you, baby girl"

"I love you too, hot stuff"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2:** So now I really want to know what you think about this! It's not my first time writing smut but it is for Derek/Penelope, I had a bit of help writing this but I still wasn't really sure about this! Were they in character? Was it good enough? Was the smut good? Did you like the love confession? _

_Please review, I would love to get some feedback! :) Love ya and hopefully I'll see you soon with another Penelope/Derek Fic! :) xo_


End file.
